Mark Surge
'''Mark Surge '''is a hero that was created in the Hero Factory. History Jack White Surge's first solo mission, he was sent to find a rogue hero. He was upgraded with a shock suit. A few days later, he saw that John white was now with the 4.0 larger upgrade. He kept disappearing and reappearing, eventually got a hero core on a stash somehow. Each time with one more core than the last. He kept disappearing and reappearing faster and faster, it turned into a night with only red sky and black silhouettes. Eventually, he appeared write were surge stood. He had multiple eyes and a claw. His plasma gun was without a hand. His claw continuously tearing at surges chest before he could scream. Electricity bolted into John and so he ran away. Surges core was half out, slowly dying. Stormer and alpha team came in a truck putting him into the T-System, still alive enough for him to be revived. He failed his mission-miserably. Rise of the Rookies Surge was one of the three new rookies on Alpha Team, alongside Furno and Breez. Ordeal of Fire Surge was captured by the Fire villains after he sacrificed himself as a distraction in order for the others to escape. He was set to be held as ransom, but actually ended up helping his comrades even more by taking out Jetbug and the Fire villain's ship. The Conspiracy Universe In The Conspiracy Universe, when Mark was captured by the Fire Villains at the Tanker Station they told him about the AHC and Mark decided to become a double agent to spy on Hero Factory. Mutated state Mutated State Later, Corroder and Meltdown came to Makuhero City (Shortly after "Fall of Magma Moon") and shot Surge in the back, but instead of dying, he was mutated. He killed many heroes and robots at Hero Factory Center and was on the loose. On the early morning on December 22nd, 2010, Heroes Stringer and Bulk, with help from Hero Jon Reid, were sent off by Professor Nathaniel Zib to try to capture Surge before more damage and/or deaths were caused. Surge was finally located on Aerial Avenue. Using Hero-Cuffs, Stringer managed to cuff Surge. However, Surge wouldn't comply, and using two slimy tentacles, he tore apart the cuffs. Furthermore, he started to suffocate Stringer. Luckily, Bulk pushed Surge aside with great might. Than, Meltdown and Corroder returned. They cornered Bulk, and they moved in for an assault. Using his Acid Claws, Corroder burnt his steel armor, while Meltdown covered him in slime and began using his single-red eye to vaporize his armor. Finally, in a last, deadly attempt, Corroder shoved his sharp horn through Bulk's chest - directly missing his Hero Core. Noticing he was still living, Bulk rose his weapon to defeat Corroder - but Meltdown rose his two-clawed foot and slashed two massive gashes in Bulk's back, nearly killing him. Corroder puck up Stringer, and shoved his horn directly into his Core this time, and he nearly killed him as well. Seeing that no further damage was 'needed' at that 'time', Meltdown used his eye to change Surge to normal again. As Jon Reid helped Surge, Surge saw Stringer and Bulk lying on the street, he sent a transmission to Stormer that Stringer and Bulk were severely injured. Five minutes later, Stringer and Bulk were taken to the Makuhero Hospitality Center. Several hours after they arrived, they were pronounced to be near death. Luckily, on Christmas Eve, Bulk and Stringer had been healed. Breakout During the Breakout, Surge was sent out to re-capture Splitface. Millenial Shadow TBA Brain Attack TBA Stats Surge.jpg images urge.jpg|2.0 Form imagesurg.jpg|Breakout ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;.jpeg IMGA0943.jpg|Mutated Mark Surge during his rampage Surgebrainattack.jpg|Brain Attack Category:Heroes Category:Hero Factory Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Fall of Magma Moon Storyline Category:Hero Factory 2.0 Category:Originally Canon Characters Category:Alpha Team Category:Hero Factory 1.0 Category:1.0 Heroes Category:2.0 Heroes Category:3.0 Heroes Category:4.0 Heroes Category:Hero Factory 3.0 Category:Hero Factory 4.0 Category:2012 Category:Enviormentalist Category:Millenian Shadow Category:Main Charecter Category:Veteran Heroes Category:Corrupted Characters Category:XL Heroes Category:Brain Attack Category:Breakout Category:Ordeal of Fire Category:Blue Heroes Category:Green Heroes